keypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus, Robot Fighter
Magnus, Robot Fighter #1 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: August 04, 2010 The continent-spanning city of North Am is a miracle of ingenuity and ambition, a technological paradise where "milespires" pierce the clouds and robots perform virtually all labor, freeing humankind to pursue leisure and bliss. But in the shadows of the sun-drenched towers, human mobsters use robot muscle "thug -- bots" to terrorize the citizenry of North Am. Human trafficking, illegal psychoactive substances, violent crime, and corrosive corruption are suddenly epidemic in the glittering utopia, with only the mighty Robot Fighter to stand against them. When a wealthy heiress is kidnapped, Magnus is drawn into the mob's deepest sanctuary, where Magnus faces the fight of his life against the immensely powerful half robot, half man known as Big Guns. ---- Magnus, Robot Fighter #2 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: October 13, 2010 At the feet of the milespires of the utopian megalopolis North Am, in the shadowy regions where the dregs of humanity dwell, Magnus invades the stronghold of the "Metal Mob"--human criminals who use robot muscle to plunder and terrorize the city. Big Guns, the cyborg mob enforcer, along with scores of brutal thug--robs and assassins, stands between Magnus and the "Pens," where kidnap victims await ransom, auctioning into off--world slavery, or being sold by weight as a protein source to the Arcturians. Leeja Clane and the stunningly beautiful Cinnette, both kidnap victims, are prime material for the chattel trade. In a lawless land, Magnus fights against an army of ruthless killers to save the Metal Mob's prisoners, especially the woman he is quickly falling in love with. ---- Magnus, Robot Fighter #3 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: January 19, 2011 In the year 4000, savage illegal prizefights operate in the shadows of the milespires. In one corner, the deadly, gen--enhanced number--one contender--Hyppolyta. In the other corner, the remorseless robotic champion--Steelhammer, who has annihilated every opponent he has faced, man or machine. Drawn unwillingly into the ring to save a life, Magnus must battle them both--steel--smashing man against super--woman, robot fighter vs. robot fighter--to the death. ---- Magnus, Robot Fighter #4 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - February 09, 2011 If you hunt and kill a man, it's murder, but what if it's a robot with advanced artificial intelligence? To Magnus, that's murder, too. The Metal Mob's Capo Andronicus runs a "safari" racket patronized by the idle rich, who pay to track sentient Q--ROBs deep in the lawless Goph Lands. Tonight's prey: Q--ROB Steelhammer. Even though Steelhammer is a blood--soaked human killer, Magnus cannot allow him to be hunted like an animal. Interfering with the hunt makes Magnus prey as well . . . dangerous game, indeed. Magnus confronts the Boss of all Bosses, Timur, in a battle for the ages! ---- Magnus, Robot Fighter #5 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projested - March 02, 2011 The year is 4000 CE, twenty--one years since the first uprising of sapient Q-ROBs was crushed. A new rebel leader has arisen--Jocko, a Q-ROB engineer with a burning vendetta against Magnus and especially Leeja Clane. * The never--before--revealed origin story of Magnus's mentor and adoptive father--robot 1-A, the first Robot Fighter! ---- Magnus, Robot Fighter #6 :By: Jim Shooter, Bill Reinhold, Wes Dzioba, Raymond Swanland :Publisher: Dark Horse :Pub. Date: Projected - March 16, 2011 Vengeful Q-ROB rebel leader Jocko builds an army of sapient robots, each with its own millennium power cell. "The only way to kill us is one at a time," says Jocko, "and we are legion." He plans to wipe the Earth clean, kill all organisms. Organic extinction! Magnus does what he must to save humankind. Plus, continuing the origin of the first Robot Fighter! Robot 1-A earns his unique designation and secretly steals thermonukes! ---- Category:Comics Category:41st Century